Currently the liquid crystal display is widely used; the high resolution display is the market trend of the development.
In order to improve the aperture ratio of the high resolution pixel, the LTPS (Low Temperature Poly-silicon) process is development and used. But the LTPS process is complex with ten to twelve steps of the photo mask which are used to make sure the performance of the LTPS TFT. The process of the LTPS display pane, plus the mask of the color filter, is more complex and the masks are more multiple.
In order to solve the technical problem described above, it needs a kind of display panel, the method of manufacturing the same, and display device.